


Legal Escape

by arohawrites



Series: DREAM [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Astro - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nymphs & Dryads, Other, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Wolf!Bin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arohawrites/pseuds/arohawrites
Summary: The sound of Eunwoo's croaked voice ruined the serene of the night. He rushed to the other room where his co-members are sleeping and screamed his heart out but nobody woke up.





	1. A curse?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two rooms in the dorm are filled with silence as the guys were sleeping soundly…“Hyung! Guys wake up!" or not.  
> The sound of Eunwoo's croaked voice ruined the serene of the night. He rushed to the other room where his co-members are sleeping and screamed his heart out but nobody woke up.

**Chapter 1: A curse?**

April year 2016

ASTRO's Dorm.

  
The guys are very exhausted after days of pre-recording, showcase and variety shows and finally, it's their goodbye stage.

Months passed after their debut yet they still have to work hard. All of them collapsed in the bed after the long day of practice.

The two rooms in the dorm are filled with silence as the guys were sleeping soundly…“Hyung! Guys wake up!" or not.

The sound of Eunwoo's croaked voice ruined the serene of the night. He rushed to the other room where his co-members are sleeping and screamed his heart out but nobody woke up.

  
“Aish! JinJin hyung wake up!” he shook Jinwoo's shoulder. "Guys wake up! Just this time, please!" The maknae finally woke up and even hit his head on the deck."Aww" The problems of a tall guy with a small bed.

  
"Hyung? What's with the commotion?" Sanha asked "Something is wrong with Bin" Eunwoo answered. "What's happening?" Rocky peeked from above; he woke up because of Sanha hitting his head at the deck.

"Minhyuk, wake MJ hyung" Rocky nodded with only one eye open. "Hyung! hyung wake up!!!" With Rocky's loud voice, both MJ and JinJin woke up. "It's already morning? 20 more minutes please" JinJin mumbled, unbothered.

"What the heck hyung! Something's wrong with Bin hyung!" Sanha yelled and that woke Jinwoo.

  
"What's happening to Bin?" MJ and Rocky went down from their bed and Eunwoo started to panic again.

"I-I woke up because I heard some weird sounds and I realized it was Bin, he was breathing hard and he kept mumbling that it hurts and when I checked on his temperature its insanely high!"

  
"Let's go!" MyungJun finally spoke and they all went to Bin and DongMin's room but they didn't find anyone.

  
"Where is he?" Eunwoo mumbled. JinJin went in and checked the comfort room.

"He's not here"

  
"Brr" Sanha hugged himself because of the cold wind that entered from the open window.

  
"What is this?" Eunwoo was surprised when he checked on Bin’s bed, the pillow is all ripped out and so the bed sheets. Jinwoo and Eunwoo looked at each other  
"Let's find him" Jinwoo said even if he is confused by what Eunwoo discovered.

  
"Should we contact manager-nim?" Rocky asked. "Wait, let's try to find him first" JinJin answered. "Sanha, please stay and contact us when Bin comes back. The rest will go and find him" The members nodded and moved their ass out.

  
"Let's split into two groups. Make sure to bring your phone and contact each other if we found him, okay? Be careful" The leader said, this is one of the rare times that the members can see JinJin acting as a strict 'motherly' leader because basically he is childish like everyone in the group.

Rocky went out with JinJin and MJ with Eunwoo also got on their tracks. Both of the group went in different directions and tried finding Moon Bin in the dark streets.

  
"Bin! Where are you?!" JinJin called out but not so loud because they might wake the neighborhood. "Bin-ah, where are you?!" The two walked and stopped on the nearby park when they suddenly heard a howl.

"That sounds close" JinJin became curious. “Hyung, I think we shouldn’t approach it” Rocky stopped him but JinJin didn’t answer and went to the empty park, Rocky silently followed him. He tried checking where the sound came from when something attacked Jinwoo.

"Hyung!" Rocky cried out.

  
"Ah!" A large dog is on top of him, growling at his prey. No, it's not a dog...A wolf with white fur with fierce yet familiar eyes. The wolf growled, Rocky became alarmed and attacked the wolf. He tried detaching the wolf to his hyung and used his strength and skills to throw off the creature. Jinwoo stood immediately. “Hyung! Are you okay?” Rocky asked JinJin with his taekwondo stance. The wolf ferociously growled but Jinwoo knew better.

  
"Stop! Bin-ah!" Rocky was confused.

"What?!" Jinwoo didn’t know how to describe that feeling but he knew that eyes.

  
"I'm sure. I'm sure it's you Moon Bin" The wolf suddenly became distracted, it shook his head like trying to keep its consciousness yet it still collapsed. The fur of the wolf slowly retracted and the creature started to change...like in human form.

  
"Bin..."

  
The wolf turned into unconscious, naked Moon Bin. Rocky quickly removed his coat after moving on from what he saw while JinJin discovered Bin's clothes nearby. JinJin contacted MJ and DongMin and instructed them to comeback. The two carried Bin home, MJ and Eunwoo got home first.

"Hyung! Did you find Bin hyung?" Asked by Sanha.  
"Jinwoo and Rocky did. They instructed us to go home first" The guys waited for about ten minutes and finally, Rocky and JinJin arrived with the still unconscious Moon Bin.

  
They laid Bin on Eunwoo's bed, on the lower bunk of the double deck. "What happened to him?" MJ spoke because no one is doing it. "He's...He is...He became a wolf" Rocky stuttered, still can’t grasp that it’s not a dream.

“What?” Eunwoo's brows knitted. "I don't know how it happened but Rocky is telling the truth. We found him on the park, as a wolf. He attacked me but I recognized him by his eyes I don’t know how but I just knew it’s him. When I called his name he passed out and...went back to his original self." JinJin stated dead serious.

  
"H-Hyung, are you fooling around?" Sanha can't believe what they are saying "I hope we are Sanha"

  
"JinJin you're bleeding" MJ noticed Jinwoo's left arm with blood. "I'll go get the first aid kit" Rocky went out to get the kit. Jinwoo removed his shirt.

  
"Did that wound came from...Binnie?" MyungJun blurted out. JinJin just nodded and Rocky came back with the first aid kit. Eunwoo presented to mend JinJin's wound. It wasn't really that big but the wound is quite deep with Moon Bin’s claws dug on his skin. All of them stayed in the room, no one dared to sleep. "What would happen when he wakes up?" Sanha asked while looking at Bin who is sleeping like a kid. "We won't know unless he wakes up"

  
It was 8:00 am when Bin woke up and was surprised seeing his members sleeping on the floor while the others sufficed in sleeping while sitting on the chair. "What happened?" Bin asked himself but he can't remember anything strange yesterday.

Eunwoo who was sleeping while leaning on the bed opened his eyes. "What happened?" Bin asked innocently. Eunwoo was supposed to be groggy with few hours of sleep regained his self-being seeing Moon Bin waking up like nothing happened.

  
"Can't you remember anything?" Bin blinked curiously, he tried remembering what happened last night and his memory finally gave him the answers.

They went home practice and ate. All of them are really exhausted so all went to sleep after washing up, same for Moon Bin who was the first one to fell asleep.

  
All of them are sound asleep when a stinging pain in his head woke him up but strangely, he can’t get himself to open his eyes.

The pain slowly filled his whole body. “Help, it hurts” he kept mumbling as if having a bad dream. He doesn’t know where it hurts anymore, like his body is on fire “Bin-ah? Are you okay?” He heard a familiar voice. Moon Bin knows that it belongs to someone he knew but his mind is blank because of too much pain.

  
Slowly, the pain subsided and altered by an overwhelming feeling. He opened his eyes and held his chest. His heart was beating fast, he felt a strong urge to run, to let go of that overwhelming feeling. He went down from his bed and went out using the window in their room. He ran, he felt the cold wind splashing in his skin but he wasn’t cold at all. He felt like something wants to come out from him and he obliged; he felt the change devouring him.  
Painful but fulfilling, that's what he felt.

  
The flood of memories filled Bin's mind along with the same pain he felt last night. He held on his head and even gripped his hair because of the pain. "It hurts!"

Miraculously, the other members woke up to Moon Bin's voice. Everyone panicked when they saw Bin's eyes changed, from black it became deep blue in color. "It hurts! It hurts so much! Please stop!"  
"Bi-bin, please calm down" MyungJun tried calming him down. "Help me please! This pain is too much” Tears started falling from Bin's eyes. "Hyung please calm down" Sanha embraced him; the maknae's scent waffled in his nose. He always liked Sanha's scent because he smells like a baby.

  
"He's calming down..." Rocky murmured. All of them sighed in relief with Bin coming back to normal. After that scene they all acted normal, like nothing happened except for Bin who obviously looked frustrated.

After eating breakfast, Bin decided to call his parents. He called his father and it quickly picked up.

  
“Hello?” His father said after picking up the phone. "Father..."Moon Bin started. "Bin-ah? How are you?" It's been awhile since they talked so the father is excited. "Am I...Am I adopted?" Was the words that came out from Bin. Moon Bin’s father became confused. "Bin what are you talking about? You know that you are my son and your mother's. You are not adopted."

  
"Then...What am I?"

  
Meanwhile, the other members are talking outside. "What shoul we do now?" Sanha asked. "We can't report back to the company with Bin's situation" MJ added.  
They all sighed when Bin suddenly went out from his room.

"Bin are you okay? Do you feel...anything?" Jinwoo asked, carefully choosing his words. Bin smiled, the first since the incident happened.

  
"Yes, I'm fine. I talked to my father. He's coming along to explain my...situation." Bin answered. “Then we have to clean the dorm now, before your father comes" Eunwoo suggested. It was before lunch when they heard the doorbell ringing. "It's father" Bin stated and Rocky volunteered to open the door.

  
“Thank you Minhyuk.” Moon Bin’s father thanked Rocky for opening the door.  
"What is happening to Bin...is a curse, a curse from my family." Bin didn't respond while the other guys are staring at him for some answers but all of them are all clueless "I never mentioned this to you because I never believed that the curse is true. My grandfather told me that one of our ancestors angered a dryad, a forest nymph and cursed our bloodline; that once in a while, a first son of our family would inherit the curse."

  
"But...there is still a way to break this curse right?” Moon Bin asked with full of hope.

"Yes, there is. My grandfather said that the cursed has to go back to that forest and ask for forgiveness."

  
"Where is it, father?"

  
“In Busan…” His father answered.

  
"Then I'm going" Moon Bin declared. “No, we are going” MJ also declared. “Yeah we are going with you” All of them agreed and Bin's father thanked ASTRO for taking care of his son. He left and even left some foods for the whole group.

  
The problem now is... “What would we say to manager hyung?” Bin asked. They can't say that they are leaving for Busan to break Moon bin’s curse. Their manager would think they are simply fooling around or he might invite a psychiatrist in the dorm.

“Wait, I've got an idea” MJ smiled like a villain with a brand new evil plan.

  
It was already afternoon when their manager arrived at the dorm. “What's with the long faces? Something wrong guys?” Their manager asked with confusion.

“Hyung we have to talk” Jinwoo said as a cue to start the act. The members gathered and all of them are not saying anything.

  
“Hey don't scare me. Did you get into trouble?” Their manager asked with concern. “It’s about our group...You know, some things are not falling in the right place.” MJ answered. “What do you mean?”

  
“I think we need a break hyung, to talk over things.” Dongmin answered with a straight face using his acting skills. The maknae line stayed quiet and the manager noticed it.

“Did you guys fought or something? Who is it?” No one answered. Sanha and Bin lowered their gazes and Rocky let out a heavy problematic sigh.

  
“Jinwoo, Let's talk” Their manager said and the other members were left outside. Every one of them sighed in relief when JinJin and their manager entered the bedroom to talk.

  
“Do you think it'll work?” Rocky asked and MJ gave a mischievous smile, “Hehehe, with our acting I think it will work. Now everything is up to JinJin's acting skills.”

  
“Shh...they are starting to talk.” Bin said in a lowered tone. “Eh? You can hear them?” Sanha asked confused, he can’t hear a thing!

  
“Maybe it's because of the curse?” Eunwoo suggested.

  
“Jinwoo, what is this?” JinJin cleared his throat. “Hyung I'm sorry if we kept this. You know we still have our differences and that made things too complicated...” Jinwoo hesitated. “Just get to the main point Park Jin Woo” His manager glared at him like a father and JinJin is the rebel son. “We fought and argued, a lot of times. I know it’s is my fault because I should be the one supervising them since I'm the leader but...I'm having a hard time too, hyung. I'm sorry” JinJin emphasized each word with frustration, keeping the planned act.

  
“So...what do you guys want?” The manager asked. “We don't want this thing to destroy our career hyung. Believe me, we love our fans and we don't want to break their hearts just because of us being immature but I think we really need to cool down. To reconcile and talk over things...”

Their manager sighed. “If that's the case...then you guys can take a rest. Jinwoo I'm giving you four days to fix this. I'm giving you freedom to take a vacation or anything but please be careful not to let this out in the media. Is that understood?” JinJin suppressed a smile and kept on his character. “Yes manger-nim, Thank you. I'll fix our group I promise.”

  
Meanwhile, the other members are having a 'silent' party outside when Bin said that the plan worked. “They're coming out” Bin warned them and everybody get back on the spot where the manager saw them a while ago. They kept the eerie atmosphere and their manager sighed again. He is not used to what the ASTRO is showing now.

“Fix this.” is what he only said before departing.

  
“Guys, the plan worked.” JinJin stated and Eunwoo smiled. “Yeah hyung we know. Bin can hear you guys talking.” JinJin didn't ask anymore.

“I think we should make another drama and win an award” MJ commented and everyone laughed.

“We're going to leave tomorrow morning, fix your things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! To anyone passing by and took an effort finishing the first chapter, thank you! Feel free to comment what you think about the story! Love lots💕


	2. Meet and Greet with the Dryad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Then how would we know? Are we going to check every tree in the forest to check if there's a fairy inside?” Sanha answered

Chapter 2: Meet and Greet with the Dryad

  
“Wahhhh! A legal escape~” Sanha the excited one quickly headed in his room to pack his things, others followed.

Rocky patted Bin's shoulder. “We can do this” Bin smiled.

“Thank you.” All of them packed their important things; they would stay in Busan for three days and hopefully accomplish the task.

  
Night came but Bin can't sleep. He is afraid that he would transform and would hurt anybody.

He was also aware that Eunwoo is still wide awake like him. “Eunwoo…” Bin murmured. Eunwoo quickly get up and checked on Bin.

“Why Binnie? Something wrong? Are hurt somewhere?” Bin got up and did an Indian sit. “I'm fine. Please relax.” Eunwoo breathed comfortably and sat back on his bed.

“Then why are you still awake. You should rest” Bin didn't answer because he was starting to feel that overwhelming feeling again.

  
“Bin?” Dong Min stood again and instead of Bin, he saw a wolf figure. Its eyes are shining in the dark. “Bi-bin-ah” Eunwoo stuttered, the wolf didn't mind him, it wanted to get out. Eunwoo noticed this so he ran in the window.

“No!” Bin in wolf form jumped down from his bed and growled at Eunwoo.

“No Moon Bin! You can't go outside!” Eunwoo's voice brought back Bin's reasoning. He checked himself; fur all over his body, canine teeth and paws. Yeah, the curse is real.

He sighed but it came out as a whimper in his current form. He looked at Eunwoo, he can still see clearly even with the lights out.

He wanted to smile because the guy is trying to be brave...but how can he say to Eunwoo that he is back when he can't talk?

  
Eunwoo is observing Bin, trying to see the wolf in the dark. The wolf suddenly sat on the floor like a tamed dog. “Eh?” Bin sat on the floor to show that he came back his reasoning. Knowing Eunwoo, he would get the message.

  
“Bin, are you...okay now?” Bin stood and nodded. Eunwoo fell on his knees because of too much tension. “Thank Goodness” Bin walked and went to Eunwoo and rubbed his head on Dong min's hand.

Eunwoo smiled and patted Bin's head. Eunwoo opened the lights. He finally saw Moon Bin's wolf form. “Woah” Eunwoo said in awe.

  
Moments later, Moon Bin suddenly felt hungry. He whimpered to get Eunwoo's attention. “Bin, what's wrong?” He whimpered again.

“Are you trying to say something?” _Yes genius_.

  
Bin nodded. “Anything but you can't go outside” Bin nodded again and wagged his tail.

“Hmm...Are you hungry?” Bin's blue eyes shined as Eunwoo finally got the message. He was thankful that Dong Min can get into things easily. Both of them went out and headed to the kitchen.

  
Meanwhile, MJ woke up because he was thirsty. He went down silently and opened the door quietly as he can. He was on his way to the kitchen when he noticed that the kitchen lights were open. He entered the kitchen just to see a huge wolf enjoying their leftovers for dinner.

  
“Nyahh!!!” MJ screamed on top of his lungs. “Hyung! Shh!” MJ didn't even notice Eunwoo being there because of fear. “I-is that--Binnie?!”

  
“Yeah, don't be afraid. He said he's just hungry so I let him here.” Bin continued eating, for some reason he's really hungry.

“Wait, he can talk?” MJ asked, surprised.

“No...But I can understand his gestures” Eunwoo said as he hand a glass of water to MJ.

  
“Thank you.” He drank the water on one shot because of shock. After that, he sat beside Moon Bin who is now finished eating.

“Wahh, daebak. Bin-ah is that really you?” Bin just looked at him like he is crazy or something. “Okay it's really you but you guys have to sleep you know, it’s getting late”

  
“Right, let's get back to bed.” MJ went out and headed back to his room while Eunwoo turned the lights off and silently went back to his room with Moon Bin. The wolf Bin jumped without effort and landed in his bed perfectly. “Now we can sleep”

  
Morning came and Eunwoo was the first to wake up like the usual. He got up and checked on Bin. He was back in his true form. “Bin wake up” But bin didn't even budge.

Eunwoo was used to this; he went on the bathroom to fix himself and tried waking Bin again. “Bin! Moon Bin wake up!”

  
“Five minutes please.” Dong Min sighed and headed on the other room. Like what he expected the four guys are still on the dreamland.

“Guys wake up...we have to leave early” with few more calls, Rocky is up. He yawned and stretched. “Good morning hyung”

  
"Guys wake up. It's already morning!" Sanha was the next to wake up. The two did their morning rituals while Dong Min is still trying to wake MJ and Jinwoo who finally woke up after five minutes of Eunwoo yelling at them.

Rocky headed to the kitchen, specifically, to the fridge. “Eh?”

  
“Why Rocky?” JinJin asked. “The last night's leftover is missing”

  
“Bin is the culprit, said he was hungry so I let him eat the leftovers.” Eunwoo answered upon entering the kitchen.

  
“Did something happen?” JinJin asked.

“Yeah, he was on wolf form last night but he was ‘himself’ so there is no problem.”

  
“Really?” Sanha who suddenly appeared reacted. “That's true, I even saw him.” MJ appeared out of nowhere. “Eh? You saw Bin hyung in his wolf form?” Jinwoo repeated.

  
“Yeah, he looked like a Siberian husky but a lot bigger version though.” MJ answered.

“Umm can I ask something?” Rocky asked.

“What is it?”

  
“Why is everyone gathered here? It’s getting crowded you know”

  
They rode the company van sent by their manager; it would lead them to the train station to Busan.

“Didn't you forget anything?” Dong Min clarified before they take off. All of them checked their bags.

“Okay were off.” It was a short minute trip and they went off in front of the train station. His manager actually insisted on going with them but Jinwoo convinced him that they needed some space.

  
“Thanks hyung” JinJin thanked their manager and the van took its departure. They bought the ticket and finally, they rode the train.

“How much time does it take to arrive at Busan?” MJ asked. “Less than three hours, I searched for it earlier” Eunwoo answered.

“Woah walking Google” Rocky said while removing his mask. They have to disguise like their manager instructed them.

  
They sat and JinJin took the time to write lyrics and practice composing songs on his Laptop. Beside him is Eunwoo who quickly fell asleep, at the back of them is MJ and Sanha who is...well playing some weird games.

Rocky and Bin at the back are both quiet. Rocky is listening to songs through his earphones while Bin is staring outside probably spacing out.

  
Rocky noticed it and tried talking to Bin to divert his attention. They talked about food, their plans for the next comeback, some random things and back to the food topic.

Almost three hours passed like a blur and they finally arrived at Busan.

  
This time, JinJin is the one who woke Dong Min up. They went out the station and used some GPS to get to their hotel. They took three rooms and decided on who would be the roommates by playing Rock, paper and scissors. They really did it on the middle of the lobby.

  
At the end, JinJin and MJ became the roommates then Rocky and Bin and lastly Sanha and Eunwoo.

They went to their rooms to put their things and went out to eat. They were talking about the plan while eating seafood as lunch.

“What would we do to arrive at the forest? Is it far from here?” Rocky asked.

  
“Hmm I researched yesterday and that forest is not really far from here. We could ride a bus to get there” Again, answers from Eunwoo.

“Are you a spy or something in your past life? It's getting scary Eunwoo” MJ responded and laughed.

  
“But how would we know what exactly are we finding?” asked by JinJin. “Father said that the nymph resides in the oldest tree of that forest.” Moon Bin answered.

  
“Then how would we know? Are we going to check every tree in the forest to check if there's a fairy inside?” Sanha answered.

“Father also said that the tree has a distinct smell and I can locate it when it’s near.” Bin answered again

  
“Then let's eat a lot, we need more energy” Rocky cheered. “You always eat a lot even if we don't do this, Minhyuk” JinJin answered and laughter was heard in their table.

  
They went back to their rooms after eating and got the important things they needed. They went out of the hotel and took a bus, trusting Eunwoo for the directions, thirty minutes later..."we're here..."Eunwoo stated and they got off the bus.

"We are going to the back of that building" Eunwoo pointed a five story building and they started walking, it was like a ten minute walk and they are now in front of the hill.

  
“Are we even allowed to enter that place?” Sanha wondered. “We don’t have a choice though” MJ answered.

  
"Let's go" JinJin signaled and they walked again entering the forest. "It’s colder here" Eunwoo mumbled.

"Can you get something, Binnie?" MJ asked.

"Not a thing" Bin answered sniffing in the cold air, almost one hour of searching and Sanha complained. "Wait, let's take a break please. My feet are starting to get numb." Sanha found a huge log nearby, he removed the dirt in the log and sat, the others joined him while the remaining sufficed in standing.

  
"Hihihi" Sanha suddenly heard someone giggling. "He-hey guys did you heard that?" Sanha called. "Heard what?" Rocky raised a brow.

  
"I heard someone giggling, it sounds like a girl" Eunwoo being the ultimate coward of the group lost all his colors.

"Yah! Stop joking it's not funny" Eunwoo warned.

  
"I'm not joking hyung" Sanha answered, he is starting to get scared too.

  
"Hahaha" This time all of them heard the laugh and they looked at each other with big surprised eyes. "I-is th-that a ghost?"

Eunwoo kept on stuttering. "Is that the cue for us to run?" MJ asked.

  
The coward guys are about to run but Moon Bin stopped them. "Wait! I think that's the dryad" Bin stated. He can smell a strong scent of flowers lingering in their location.

  
"What?" JinJin reacted.

"You're good" A girl that looked the same age as Sanha appeared before them, the girl is wearing a white dress and is barefoot.

"Wahhhhh!!!" Eunwoo screamed in surprise. "You guys are so adorable. Why are you here anyways?" The girl asked nonchalantly.

  
"We are looking for you" Moon Bin answered and the woman smiled. "Me? Why are you looking for me?" The girl asked. "You're the nymph who guards this forest" Eunwoo stated, recovering his composure.

  
"And if I am, what would you need to me?"

  
"Sorry for the trespass in your forest, Miss nymph but we need something important from you." Rocky answered.

  
"I am Moon Bin, one of my ancestors did something wrong to you and you cursed my bloodline. The curse was now passed on to me. I-I wanted to apologize in the stead of my ancestor. I am very sorry" Moon Bin bowed and the other guys did the same.

  
"Hmm, I think you don't know what your ancestor did to me, am I right?" She answered. "Yes, that's true" The dryad sighed. "The man bragged that he can defy anything, even me; the guardian of this forest. He tried burning my forest that's why I cursed him!" Bin didn't answer; sure what his ancestor did is really a bad thing.

  
"But that was in the past. Three hundred years have already passed. Did you know that you are the only one who actually asked for my forgiveness? Your other entire cursed ancestor went here but no one asked for my forgiveness sincerely other than you and your friends.”

  
"So you're going to remove hyung's curse?" Sanha answered. The dryad giggled. "You guys are really unique and good-looking...well--" The nymph's eyes went on MyungJun. "At least all of you have charms"

  
"Pfft" Both Sanha and Rocky reacted and MJ both hit them. "Yah! That hurts!” Sanha complained. "Now you're talking informally to me?!" MJ yelled.

  
"Hey. Hyung, Sanha stop it" JinJin stopped them before they pointlessly argue again.

  
"I will remove the curse in your family but you have to do something for me." The dryad said.

  
"What is it?" Bin asked. "You have to give me a flower. It's a unique flower that resides in this forest and you have to find it and bring it to me"

  
"And what is that flower?" Jinwoo answered.

  
"That flower signifies you but also the opposite of your hearts. I'm giving you until tomorrow night to accomplish my quest. Good luck!" And the nymph vanished in thin air leaving the guys confused on what the dryad means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! If you're reading this then you finished two chapters of this story! Thank you😍


	3. Riddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Guys, this kind of things doesn’t happen to everyone. Who would have thought that we’re hiding our friend in wolf form inside the comfort room?”

Chapter 3: Riddles (Last Chapter)

  
The group called it a day and went back to the hotel. The six stayed in Bin and Rocky's room, they were talking about the mystery flower while waiting for the ordered food.

"Hyung, do you have any idea what is that flower?" Asked by Rocky; referring to Eunwoo.

  
"I'm still trying to configure it..." Eunwoo answered while thinking deeply. "The nymph said this; ‘That flower signifies you but also the opposite of your hearts’ right?" MJ was the one thinking this time.

  
"The nymph mentioned 'our' hearts, meaning it doesn't only refer to me but the six of us." Moon Bin analyzed.

"Star...It's the name of our group so if there is something that signifies us it must be a star" JinJin answered. "I think hyung is right but...what is the meaning of 'opposite of our hearts?’” Eunwoo asked.

  
"Wait...is there a flower that has an awful smell?" Sanha asked and Eunwoo's eyes enlarged getting the maknae's point. He picked up his phone and quickly searched in the internet. "I think we got it" Dong min turned his phone so the members could see it.

  
"It's called 'Stapelia grandiflora' it is a flower that smells like rotten flesh and commonly known as 'starfish flower'" Eunwoo read the description and showed the picture of the flower

"Okay that's gross" Sanha commented. "At least we know... But how can we find that 'starfish flower'?" Eunwoo asked.

  
"Let's trust Bin hyung's nose for that" Rocky stated. "Yah! How can I know if I don’t know the scent of it" Bin reacted.

"Well Rocky got a point, just try to locate something that smells like rotting" Eunwoo answered.

  
Few minutes later, the topic shifted on enjoying their stay at Busan once they finished the 'mission'. The guys are talking about having a tour when JinJin noticed Moon Bin is not joining the conversation.

"Bin, are you okay?" Bin’s eye color started to change "Hyung, I think--" Bin stuttered and all of them froze seeing Moon Bin transform before their eyes and much more worse is they heard the doorbell ringing. Great, food's here what a great timing.

  
"What do we do?!" Everyone asked as if on cue. "Hide him!" Eunwoo blurted out. Out of panic, Minhyuk lifted Bin up, carried him and ran in the restroom.

  
"Okay that was fast" MJ commented and they heard another ring. "Act normal guys" JinJin took a deep breath to calm himself while Eunwoo hid Bin's clothes in the closet.

  
"I'll go open the door" MJ presented and immediately open the door. "Hehe, sorry for the delay" Said by MJ to the attendant.

"Ah, it’s nothing sir." The staff pushed the cart inside.

  
Meanwhile, Minhyuk is catching his breath inside the comfort room. Bin is not light and that was not a good situation either.

"Bin hyung, can you choose a good timing in transforming next time?" Bin wanted to laugh at Rocky’s haggard face but it came out as a growl...

  
"Is that a dog?" The staff murmured and the members outside wanted to hit Bin.

"Ah...Noona, you look really young" Sanha spoke out of blue, giving his best aegyo and charms to divert the woman’s attention.

  
"Wha-why thank you...I'm already 28, I'm not that young” The staff answered feeling the flattery.

"Woah, really? You look a lot younger" JinJin added and gave a smile.

  
“The food looked good too, maybe because the one serving is really beautiful?" And the compliment came from MJ. After serving all the food, the woman is leaving and Eunwoo even opened the door for her with a sweet smile.

"Thank you" The woman left blushing like a tomato.

"That was close" Sanha stated collapsing in the bed. "I thought were going to get caught. Thank you Sanha" JinJin answered and the comfort room's door opened revealing the frustrated Rocky with the wolf Moon Bin.

  
They were all quiet for a second when MJ burst out laughing thinking of what they did. "I think he's gone crazy..." Rocky said.

“Guys, this kind of things doesn’t happen to everyone. Who would have thought that we’re hiding our friend in wolf form inside the comfort room?” Being the happy virus, a very contagious one, JinJin started laughing too and the others followed thinking how stupid they look earlier, even Bin is barking happily.

  
They ate and slept early for the mission tomorrow. Eunwoo woke up at exactly 4:00 am the next day and Sanha is still sleeping on the bed beside him with mouth slightly hanging open.

Dong Min got up and went to the comfort room to wash his face and brush his teeth. He went out and woke Sanha up then went out to MJ and Jinwoo's room.

  
This is the hardest job for Eunwoo, to wake his members every morning. By 6:30 they are riding the bus...Everyone is yawning.

"Hyung, do you think we can find it on time?" Sanha asked MJ beside him.

  
"Yah~ let’s be optimistic. We are ASTRO, we’re bad at games but we are talented and I'm handsome" MJ blurted out."Pfft, hyung enough with the narcissism okay? And you're the one who is bad at games"

  
"Hey Sanha Do you know our age difference? Respect your hyung!" The other members are laughing because of MyungJun's defense mechanism.

  
They arrived at the forest. "It's really cold here" Eunwoo stated getting some hand warmers. "Wait, that flower, how would we know if it’s alive at this time of the year?" MJ realized.

  
"You're right…" Sanha added. "But I think Miss dryad is not fooling us, it must be here somewhere.” Rocky stated. "Maybe it's somewhere hidden" words from JinJin.

  
"Something like a cave?" Eunwoo answered. "That must be it!" Moon Bin regained his hope. They started following Bin and his instincts.

  
They are walking for almost two hours. "I see something over there" Moon Bin pointed and they carried on with exhaustion. They finally found a huge cave.

  
"Do you think this is it?" Sanha asked with full of hope. "Let's find out..." Jinwoo answered. They entered the cave with flashlights on.

"I'm scared" Sanha mumbled.

They didn't get much distance from the entrance but they already heard a roar. "What's that?" MJ exclaimed, he clung on Eunwoo but he's also scared.

A creature appeared before their eyes. Mystically, they can see it even if the cave is really dark.

"You have entered the cave which resides a Sphinx." The creature spoke. "S-sphinx? What is that?" Sanha whispered.

"You should answer my riddles or you'll die" The creature spoke again. "What? Die?!" Moon Bin exclaimed.

  
"I think I have read that creature's name somewhere; That is a mythical creature that forces anyone it meets to answer his riddles or die...guess the myths are true" Eunwoo spoke.

  
"We just have to answer your riddle correctly right? And you'll let us pass?" Moon Bin asked bravely. "Yes, you don't have any choice anyway. I have two riddles and you have to answer both correctly"

The members breathed nervously, this isn't like the games they play at variety shows.  
Their life is on line with this 'game'.

  
"The first riddle; I have six faces and twenty one eyes that would decide your luck. Who am I?" The six cracked their brains to answer the riddle.

"Six faces and twenty-one eyes...what the hell is that?" Eunwoo is starting to lose his composure. "Wait, I think I know the answer." MJ claimed.

  
"Really? What is it hyung?" Bin asked. "A die. It has 6 faces right? And the circles in it are like eyes and if my math is correct, the total of that is twenty-one. Lastly, we use dice in games right? So it decides our luck"

  
"I think that is the correct answer..." JinJin answered. "The answer is a die." Sanha gave the answer to the sphinx.

  
"That is correct. Now for the second and last riddle; I am so fragile that when you speak I will break."

  
There is silence, a hard question.

  
"What is that?" Rocky mumbled."Aish! This is so hard!" Sanha soon complained. "Shh! We're trying to think! You guys are so noisy!" MJ nagged.

  
Eunwoo's eyes sparkled. "Hyung, you're a genius" Eunwoo spoke "Eh? Really?" MJ answered not getting what Eunwoo meant.

"I think I got the answer. Silence, silence is the answer. Silence will break if someone will speak right? The answer is silence Sphinx" Dong Min gave the answer with confidence.

  
"That is correct. As a promise, you may now enter my cave and find what you are looking for" And the creature disappeared.

MJ collapsed in the ground. "We were lucky enough to survive that..."

  
"Hachoo!" Bin sneezed. "I can smell a lot of flowers nearby. I can't smell anything awful though." Bin said leading the way.

The darkness is slowly fading and the cave seems to be bigger inside. Soon they saw some grass on the floor and some flowers.  
They walked forward and different species flowers welcomed them.

"Can I see the flower we are finding again?" Eunwoo handed his phone to Rocky and the other members peeked to see the flower again.

Rocky gave back the phone to Eunwoo and they started the search. They saw some really unique flowers, there is a flower that looked has the face of a tiger and the other one looked like dancing woman but still it’s not what they are looking for.

Bin closed his eyes to concentrate, he sniffed the air but he can only smell sweet fragrance of different flowers so he tried to concentrate thoroughly.

  
He opened his eyes and went in the darker place of the cave. "I found it..." Rocky heard him and ran to Bin. "We-we finally found it!" All of the guys gathered in and celebrated.

  
"You did it..." They heard a familiar voice. It was the nymph!

"You have proved your worth and your friendship. You never gave up and never left each other. Now I would fulfill my promise"

The nymph went to Moon Bin and held both of his hands, he felt something departing from him. He should be happy and he is but something, deep inside him is sad like a friend departed from him.

"Goodbye" A faint voice lingered inside his head.

  
"Well it’s time to go back?" Eunwoo said and Moon Bin nodded.

  
"Bye Miss Nymph~" Sanha waved at the nymph.

  
"It's Sophia" The dryad answered with a smile. "Bye Miss Sophia!" The guys waved goodbye to the nymph.

The dryad disappeared with a wave of good bye.

  
The guys started walking back. "Thank you..." Moon Bin mumbled enough for the others to hear. "Hey that's not for free! You have to at least treat us for lunch! I’m starving!" MJ answered.

  
The guys laughed but they all agreed. "Fine, I'll treat you guys." JinJin jumped and playfully clung on Moon Bin’s neck. "Let's get this guy broke shall we?"

  
The guys used the last day to enjoy; they toured, played and ate. What happened to Moon Bin is something they wouldn't forget forever and also the 'legal escape' that they earned.

They went back with stronger bonds than before and now they are ready for the next comeback.

  
"AROHA! Are you ready?"

  
END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading the end note then you've already reached the end of the story! Thank you for taking time to read my work😍

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!👋 Thank you so much for checking out this story! Your thoughts are always welcome in the comment section, tell me what you think abou the story. Constructive criticism, screaming or any random things are all welcomed!
> 
> If you want to talk about random things, you can find me on [@arohawrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/arohawrites) on tumblr where I also post astro prompts that may also spark your interest in writing!
> 
> Love lots💕💕


End file.
